


In your darkest hour

by triginta_argentei



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triginta_argentei/pseuds/triginta_argentei
Summary: Доверие Тома Перселла — то единственное, что Роланд Уэст не собирается ставить под сомнение.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimchitchigae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchitchigae/gifts).

Видит Бог, Роланд Уэст сейчас всеми своими силами старается до последнего сохранить лицо.  
— Мы сами сделаем это, — возражает он и не слышит в ответ ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы его остановить. Уэйн Хэйз за его спиной медлит буквально долю секунды, прежде чем в молчании пойти следом.  
Оставшись вдвоем, они ненадолго останавливаются перед дверью в комнату допросов, и Роланд смотрит за перекрытое металлической сеткой окошко с явственным беспокойством. Надо отдать должное, Уэйн всё ещё молчит, не спеша делиться своим личным мнением, только смотрит до ужаса понимающе, и Роланд старается не обращать на это внимания, пытается сосредоточиться на профиле Тома Перселла, покачивающегося на месте, как китайский болванчик.  
— Не знаю, кто это звонил, но так ошибиться мы не могли, — наконец обращает он мрачный взгляд к Уэйну. Тот лишь вздыхает, кажется, собирается покачать головой, найти им обоим оправдание, но сдерживается.  
— Поручишь допрос Морелли? — вместо этого спрашивает он.  
— Нет, — взгляд Роланда вновь направлен за стекло, где в неизвестности сейчас ожидает хоть кого-нибудь Том. — Они его живьем сожрут.  
Поправив пиджак, словно это обязательно, Роланд медлит ровно секунду для одного глубокого вдоха, и открывает дверь, делая шаг за порог комнаты для допросов, чтобы затем едва не споткнуться об обеспокоенный взгляд обернувшегося к нему Тома. В том, что Уэйн неотрывной тенью проследует за ним, Роланд ни секунды не сомневается. Никто бы не запретил лейтенанту Уэсту проводить допрос один на один, вот только его извечный напарник слишком уж хорошо разбирался в некоторых тонкостях этого дела, хоть и не признавался этом.  
Поэтому всё вот так: Роланд стоит по другую сторону стола от растерянного Тома Перселла, а Уэйн остаётся чуть в стороне, точно зная, что попадает в поле зрения Роланда и тем самым сработает некоторым якорем, лишь бы тот держал себя в руках. Но Роланда пока выдаёт только то, что его глаза сейчас из-за нахмуренного выражения лица кажутся совсем чёрными, а ещё складок между бровями будто стало на пару больше.  
— Что происходит? — Том задает этот вопрос лично Роланду, будто они тут лишь вдвоем. — Это ведь моя дочь, да?  
И этот его взгляд… потерянный, словно у ребенка, оставшегося в полнейшем одиночестве посреди огромного торгового центра — вот этот его взгляд мешает любым обвинениям.  
— Присядь, Том...  
— Да не хочу я.  
— Это не просьба, — в голосе Роланда прорезается сталь, возражений он точно терпеть не станет. И это понимают все присутствующие, потому что в наступившей тишине Уэйн даже рта не пытается открыть, чтобы одернуть Роланда, а Том и вовсе обреченно делает шаг к стулу, чтобы послушно сесть.  
— Что ты так смотришь? — Том теперь вынужден обращаться снизу-вверх; вот оно, благодатное положение для психологического давления, вот только Роланд всё никак не может себя заставить этим воспользоваться. А ведь сколько раз до этого, с другими, было так легко и просто нависнуть над сидящим подозреваемым, с грохотом хлопнув ладонями по металлу стола, в страхе заставляя их говорить. Поступить так с Томом Перселлом не было уже никаких сил, они все, абсолютно все ушли на то, чтобы натужно выглядеть лично не заинтересованным в происходящем, лишь бы провести треклятый допрос и заставить остальных отвалить с обвинениями в адрес Тома.  
— Ничего не хотите рассказать? — перехватывает инициативу Уэйн, отвлекая от затянувшегося молчания со стороны Роланда.  
— Что? — судя по взгляду, Том меньше всего ожидал настолько пространного вопроса.  
— Не важно, как давно это было, — продолжает подталкивать в нужном направлении Уэйн, давным давно наизусть успев запомнить, как следует вести допрашиваемого к нужным ответам. — Пока что вы говорите с парой ваших друзей. Если придут другие, то будет хуже.  
И Роланд всё это время в молчании наблюдает, как взгляд Тома прыгает от одного детектива к другому, не зная, на ком же наконец замереть: на Хэйзе, потому что вопросы сейчас задает он, или же на Уэсте, потому что он точно не станет бесцеремонно спрашивать о всяком.  
— Расскажи свою историю, — наконец останавливает бег чужих глаз Роланд и поджимает губы. — Мы можем помочь. Собрать доказательства.  
— «Мою историю»? — если до этого Том был просто растерян, то сейчас он выглядит обескураженным. — Да все знают мою историю.  
И снова повисает молчание. Роланду нестерпимо хочется взглянуть на Уэйна, попытаться по его взгляду понять, стоит ли вообще продолжать столь сомнительный допрос, но вместо этого он неотрывно смотрит на Тома. Не может себя заставить потерять с ним зрительный контакт, словно иначе всё вокруг разлетится вдребезги. И хуже всего, что при таком внимании даже не нужно быть лучшим следопытом в духе Пёрпл Хэйза: даже идиот (а Роланд им не был) отчетливо увидел бы, как гримаса крайнего удивления на лице плавно превращается в отчетливое осознание сути претензий.  
— Вы… — Том шумно сглатывает, дергается, словно хочет встать, — вы подозреваете меня?  
Роланд покачивается на месте и делает шаг вперед, чтобы тоже сесть. Чтобы оказаться с Томом на равных. Чтобы показать ему, что угрозы здесь нет.  
— В 80-м, в ночь происшествия, — вновь берет слово Уэйн, оставаясь стоять на месте; кажется, он почти сожалеет, о том, _что_ ему сейчас приходится проговаривать, — ранним вечером пара соседей видела вас в гараже. После половины седьмого никто вас не видел.  
— Не видел? — эхом повторяет Том, не в силах поверить в подобное, и ищет поддержки у единственного человека, у которого всегда её находил. — Роланд…  
Ни слова в ответ.  
Том наконец переводит взгляд с Уэйна на Роланда, и в его глазах впервые мелькает самый настоящий страх. Потому, что Роланд всё ещё молчит, сведя брови на переносице, а такое молчание никогда не несет в себе ничего хорошего.  
— Лейтенант Уэст… — дрогнувшим голосом зовет Том, и как же хочется придти ему на помощь, но Роланд ещё помнит, что из-за зеркального стекла за ними сейчас внимательно наблюдают. А значит, нужно гнуть своё, нужно провести этот допрос, а затем увезти отсюда Тома куда-нибудь подальше.  
— Ты куда-то уходил? Ты покидал дом и забыл рассказать об этом нам? — Роланд спрашивает с таким спокойствием, будто вовсе и не знает человека перед собой. Много ли надо, чтобы заставить себя абстрагироваться и не мешать личное с рабочим? На самом деле — много. Слишком много, но это всё ещё лучше, чем отдать Тома в руки кого угодно другого. Потому что всем остальным детективам здесь вновь хочется найти какого-нибудь козла отпущения, лишь бы окончательно расправиться наконец с этим странным делом.  
— Н-нет. Нет, я пошел в дом, выпил пива, послушал игру «Кардиналс». Я ведь тебе это уже говорил, — Том даже не злится, только смотрит так, что Роланду нестерпимо хочется рывком встать с места и выйти из комнаты, напоследок ото всех чувств погромче хлопнув дверью.  
— В комнате Джули… в стене есть отверстие, ведущее в шкаф Уилла, — вновь подает голос Уэйн, перебивая открывшего было рот Роланда.  
— Что? — Том смотрит с таким явственным непониманием, что и дальше давить на него кажется попросту глупым. Том Перселл не из тех, кто стал бы настолько виртуозно лгать, изображая сущее неведение.  
— Вроде глазка. Чтобы подглядывать, — Уэйн продолжает свою речь так, словно они сидят втроем в баре, обсуждая погоду. — Вы подглядывали за ней? За Джули? Может, когда она одевалась?  
Роланд судорожно вздыхает одновременно с Томом. И, кажется, столь же одинаково не может поверить в вопросы, которые задает Уэйн.  
— Вы ведь сомневались, не так ли? Что она — ваша дочь. Люси, говорят, погуливала… — Уэйн так и продолжает, давить, не отступает, а ещё не дает Роланду шанса и слова вставить. Нет, Том не должен слышать _такое_ от Роланда, поэтому Уэйн, ни секунды не пытаясь взглянуть на напарника, говорит сейчас единолично.  
— Слушай, ты! Она... — вспылив в ответ Уэйну лишь на миг, Том напротив теперь с мольбой смотрит на Роланда, лишь на него одного, и обращается именно к нему, словно только Роланд может его перед всеми оправдать. — Я баюкал Джули, кормил, вставал к ней по ночам. Он моя, она моя дочь! Как ты можешь после всего, что ты знаешь, думать, что я способен на такое? Как?!  
Мольба превращается в бессильную злость.  
Видит Бог, Роланд Уэст не может больше молча сидеть, мрачно смотря на Тома. И успокоить его тоже не может. Не сейчас.  
— Ты кому-то отдал её, Том? — глухо спрашивает Роланд, подавшись вперед и хмурясь лишь больше; ответить Тому сразу он не даёт. — Она пыталась убежать от тебя?  
— Что?..  
— Кто-то помог ей избавиться от тебя? — продолжает Роланд, будто всё время мира вышло и теперь нужны однозначные ответы.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Уилл знал? Он тебя застукал? — включается в этот допрос с пристрастием Уэйн, сделав полшага ближе к столу.  
— Зачем? Зачем? Вашу мать, зачем это мне?! — Том почти переходит на крик, в такт своим словам постукивая кулаком по столу. Вот, вот здесь совсем тонко, вот здесь он сломается, и добром это ни для кого не кончится.  
— Вы ведь знаете, что они на самом деле не поехали играть с соседским мальчишкой, — не останавливается Уэйн, захлопнув этот капкан. — Кто ждал их в Девилз-Дэн?  
— Я не знаю, — Тома перекашивает от множества эмоций, среди которых сейчас явственно проступает боль. — Я вообще не понимаю, о чем вы!  
Роланд сидит достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть в темных глазах напротив слёзы — это легко, когда Том смотрит прямо на него, словно до сих пор не может поверить, что Роланд поддерживает подобные подозрения.  
— Нет, — Том давится этим отрицанием. — Нет, нет, нет, нет, н....  
— Расскажи нам об этом, — Роланд откидывается на спинку неудобного стула, совершенно неосознанно стараясь увеличить дистанцию. — Мы хотим помочь тебе, но не можем, пока ты не расскажешь всё.  
Вместо ответа они получают лишь крик отчаяния.  
Роланд смотрит на согнувшегося пополам Тома, бессильно закрывшего лицо руками, и чувствует болезненную вину за причиненную боль. Это не должно было быть так. Но лучше и правда поступить подобным образом с Томом самому, чем отдать на растерзание другим. А чувство вины когда-нибудь обязательно пройдёт. Наверное.  
На мгновение уголки губ Роланда вздрагивают, словно он собирается сказать что-то необдуманное, но никаких слов так и не звучит — Роланд лишь складывает руки на груди и мрачнеет больше. Он впервые за эти годы неожиданно понимает, что никогда не видел Тома радующимся хоть чему-то. Хоть какой-нибудь чёртовой мелочи. Ни мимолетно улыбки, ни тем более смеха. Только страх, боль, отчаяние — вот что отпечаталось в глазах Тома намертво. Да, с Роландом он бывал другим, чуть более открытым, чуть более честным, но... счастливым? Нет. Ни единой минуты. Нельзя быть счастливым, когда ты пытаешься собрать себя по осколкам, но в итоге лишь всё больше режешься о собственное прошлое.  
Вся история их взаимоотношений заключалась в смерти мальчика и исчезновении девочки. Вот и всё. Просто и исчерпывающе.  
С первого дня встречи и по этот самый день Роланд видел лишь осколки, в которые превратилась жизнь Тома после вечера седьмого ноября тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого года.  
Каким мог бы быть Том, если бы дети нашлись? Улыбался бы при встрече? Смеялся бы, глядя на детей? Признал бы что счастлив, что всё обошлось и что помог в этом детектив Роланд Уэст?  
Этого никогда уже нельзя было узнать. Никогда. Потому что, сидя сейчас в комнате для допросов, Роланд ни секунды не верит, что после прозвучавших подозрений Том теперь сможет оправиться. Да, возможно Том и пришёл к смирению, обратившись к Богу, он смирился с тем, что у него не осталось ровным счетом ничего, но всего лишь один телефонный звонок и последовавшие затем жуткие подозрения вновь его разбили. И Роланд с ужасом думает, а сможет ли он вытащить Тома в этот раз? Примет ли теперь Том помощь от того, кто стал его обвинителем? Сказанного, как известно, не вернешь.  
Роланд вздрагивает от прикосновения — это Уэйн успел встать за спиной и теперь осторожно касался его плеча, привлекая к себе внимание. Никому не хотелось нарушать гнетущую тишину, прерываемую лишь затихающими всхлипами Тома. Всего лишь кивок в сторону двери, и вот уже пару секунд спустя Роланд и Уэйн оказываются за порогом, оставив Тома в ужасающем одиночестве.  
— Не стоило тебе встревать, — негромко говорит Уэйн и впервые за всё это время откровенно мрачнеет, позволив наконец себе эту слабость. — Хороший коп, злой коп… Тебе надо было быть сегодня хорошим.  
Роланд в ответ смотрит так, словно начнет орать на напарника прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Уэйн даже примирительно поднимает руки — все знают, что если довести лейтенанта Уэста до края, плохо будет решительно всем в радиусе досягаемости. Конечно, Роланд потом даже соизволит неловко извиниться лично перед Уэйном, но до этого пока очень, очень далеко.  
— Не думай, что разбираешься в этом, — наконец сквозь зубы цедит Роланд, однако начавшуюся тираду продолжить ему не дают. Морелли, сукин сын. Вот он, смотрит с другого конца небольшого коридора и, не дождавшись того, что ссора между напарниками вспыхнет в полной мере, кивает:  
— Мы вас уже заждались.


	2. Chapter 2

Всё дальнейшее ни секунды не приносит мира. Никому.  
Роланд держит в руках ордер на обыск трейлера, адрес которого непозволительно ему знаком, и его пальцы подрагивают. Они с Уэйном около получаса назад вернулись из придорожного кафе под Расселвиллем, откуда, как выяснилось, был совершен злополучный звонок. И да, среди отпечатков действительно был отпечаток Джули Перселл. Она была жива. Она была жива, и дело почему-то не становилось от этого факта хоть немного проще.  
Ещё полчаса спустя, заехав за Уэйном, успевшим сменить одежду, Роланд ведет машину по годами заученному маршруту. Он эту дорогу может проехать с закрытыми глазами. И трейлер, который они будут вскоре обыскивать, он тоже может обойти с закрытыми глазами. Поэтому Роланд теперь шагает за порог, как к себе домой.  
Позволив Уэйну уйти в дальние комнаты, он сам остается осматривать просторную кухню. Лучше всего начать с полок, во второй же из которых Роланд обнаруживает целую пачку неоплаченных счетов. Том опять не стал ему говорить о проблемах с деньгами, черт побери. Раздраженно оставив листы с красными отметками о просрочках на столе, Роланд тянется к приметной коробке из-под сигар, стоящей на виду. Лотерейные билеты, несколько фишек какого-то казино, инструкция от таблеток… Ничего необычного. Да и не может быть в этой квартире никаких зацепок, равно как и Том не может быть виновным в смерти Уилла и исчезновении Джули. Господи, они же его дети! Дети, о которых он всегда говорил с такой нежностью и такой тоской, что посчитать его подозреваемым хоть на секунду не представлялось возможным. Подобное никак не укладывалось в рамки здравого смысла.  
Похитители и убийцы не рыдают у тебя на плече, судорожным движением вцепившись в измятую рубашку на твоей спине, сминая ткань лишь больше.  
Роланд трет кончиками пальцев закрытые глаза, на миг выдавая невозможную усталость, и идет на поиски Уэйна.  
Тот находится в небольшом рабочем кабинете по-соседству со спальней и, в отличие от Роланда, внимательно осматривает каждую бумагу, найденную в столе, как и всё остальное вокруг. Несколько секунд понаблюдав за дотошностью напарника, Роланд садится на постель, которая негромко и до боли знакомо под ним скрипит, а потом тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, словно не знает, что там наверняка увидит. Разбитые электронные часы, которые как-то по неосторожности смахнул вот с этой самой тумбочки сам Роланд, горсть рыболовных крючков и всякая мелочь, остатки травки, упаковка попперса и как завершающий штрих — презервативы и небольшой тюбик смазки прямо поверх картины с изображением Иисуса. Эта картина когда-то тоже стояла на тумбочке рядом с часами, но, в отличие от них, каким-то чудом осталась цела.  
Среди всего этого великолепия слишком выделяется желтая бумага листовки, которую Роланд вытягивает без промедлений. «ГОМОСЕКСУАЛИЗМ ИЗЛЕЧИМ». Церковь как всегда обещает непомерно много… Роланд всего секунду выглядит удивленным, однако затем во вскипающей злости сжимает зубы. Кажется, молился Том Перселл вовсе не ради обретения мира после потери всей своей семьи. Или, как минимум, пришел в лоно церкви вовсе не от выжигающего всё горя, а вот поэтому. Потому что надеялся изменить себя самого, как финальный аккорд к тому, сколько бед на него свалилось за эти десять лет.  
Роланд комкает листовку несдержанным движением и убирает её в карман пиджака под пытливым взглядом обернувшегося Уэйна. Спасибо, что вопросов тот не задает, только негромко фыркает, не сдержав осуждения, но вернуть листовку обратно на место не требует.  
О, Господи, спасибо Тебе за молчаливое понимание Уэйна Хэйза.  
И ни единой Тебе благодарности за всё остальное.   
Потому что в отличие от непоколебимой веры Роланда в невиновность Тома, Уэйн начинает заметно (и плевать, что резонно) сомневаться. Потому что спустя десять лет в деле Перселлов нет ни единого движения вперед, лишь одна сплошная бесконечная путаница. Нет даже толкового подозреваемого — только без должных оснований притянутый к этому всему Том, просто потому, что похищенная дочь его совсем не помнит. Понятно, что Роланда это раздражает. Даже скорее серьезно злит, потому что Уэйну, вздумавшему озвучить свои сомнения в невиновности Тома, он коротко советует отъебаться.  
Они обязательно смогут всё узнать и докажут непричастность Тома к преступлению. Они обязательно распутают наконец это поистине проклятое дело и найдут Джули. Они… Они…  
Роланд буквально заставляет себя сосредоточиться на дороге, выбрасывая из головы все эти бесполезные мысли. Пока нет никаких вещественных доказательств, лучше не тешить себя одними только своими желаниями, в данный момент мало имеющими связь с реальностью. Всё, что у них есть сейчас, осталось неизменным даже спустя декаду: мертвый мальчик, исчезнувшая девочка и ни единой улики, должным образом указавшей бы хоть на одного подозреваемого. Да, конечно, за последние сутки прибавился звонок Джули и ещё её отпечаток, но едва ли это помогло хоть немного, скорее лишь усугубило и без того сложную ситуацию. И не стоило забывать про найденные детские вещи в доме Вударда, которых явно там не должно было быть.  
Детективам Уэсту и Хэйзу вновь пришлось начинать всё с самого начала. Они оба прекрасно понимали, что всё дело необходимо будет пройти заново,необходимо будет пытаться смотреть свежим взглядом, а ещё — терпеливо игнорировать давление сверху, которое так никуда и не делось. Людям наверху хочется как можно скорее закрыть эту тему, в этот раз уже навсегда, чтобы это огромное темное пятно не портило репутацию всего штата.  
Лично Роланду плевать, что думают о штате, что говорят о местной полиции и какие там невероятно важные показатели вдруг оказались в самой заднице из-за вновь открытого дела. Роланда беспокоит сейчас только одно: ярко вспыхнувшие подозрения в адрес Тома Перселла. И это если ещё не вспоминать о прошедшем допросе — от этого эпизода вовсе хочется пойти и тщательно отмыться, будто это поможет.   
Вот в таком расположении духа, совершенно далеким от понятия «хорошее», Роланд и продолжает вести машину, то и дело постукивая пальцами по рулю. В ближайших планах — опросить одного из бывших коллег, когда-то работавшего на месте перестрелки. Нужно было все силы приложить, чтобы выяснить, точно ли никто не видел хотя бы мельком, как кто-то подозрительный ошивался возле разрушенного взрывом дома. И хотелось верить, что десять лет спустя память остальных столь же свежа, как память Роланда Уэста.  
К сожалению, удается выяснить только грёбаное ничего. То есть, конечно, Харрис говорит, что видел Тома Перселла в поле по другую сторону от дома, но на самих развалинах, оставшихся после взрыва, его не наблюдалось. Так что… Никто посторонних на месте не видел, никто никакой важной информацией не владеет. Абсолютный тупик. Не единого сантиметра продвижения, только прежнее топтание на месте, как на мизерном участке травы при прогулке в тюрьме особо строгого режима.  
Роланд уже не первый раз тянется к нагрудному карману пиджака, где обычно всегда лежит спасительная фляжка с виски, но потом вспоминает, что в этот раз оставил её у себя в кабинете, и вновь обеими руками держится за руль. Ладно, еще минут десять терпения, и он наконец до неё доберется, заперев за собой дверь и не пригласив за собой Уэйна. Роланду нужно сегодня хоть немного одиночества, чтобы по новой всё обдумать, чтобы каждую деталь по делу Перселлов разложить вплоть до самых мелочей. Нужно попытаться выстроить хоть какую-то теорию, способную выдержать критику, и желательно обставить всё так, чтобы можно было освободить Тома раньше. Заключение на сутки — плёвое дело, это не четверть века за решеткой за конкретное преступление, но учитывая шаткое эмоциональное состояние, в котором оказался Том… совершенно точно нужно немедленно его вытаскивать.  
Это желанное «немедленно» так и не случается, потому что патруль Д-12 вызывает диспетчер. Услышав информацию о поступившем в полицию звонке, Роланд морщится, как от острой зубной боли, но это выражение быстро исчезает с его лица, когда диспетчер поясняет, что звонивший искал именно лейтенанта Уэста и никого другого. Хотя бы близко предположить, кто может в столь срочном порядке его искать, довольно сложно, поэтому, помимо важности приходится руководствоваться и самым обычным человеческим любопытством, и полицейская машина тормозит у ближайшего таксофона.   
Дэн О’Брайен. Это был Дэн, мать его, О’Брайен. Это он искал встречи с лейтенантом Уэстом и так-уж-и-быть-захватите-с-собой-этого-чёрного. Варианта проигнорировать и не ехать, к сожалению не предусматривается, поскольку Роланд сейчас готов ухватиться за любую зацепку. Он даже находит мгновение поблагодарить Господа за столь внезапное возникновение в поле зрения полиции единственного человека после Тома, причастного к пострадавшей семье.  
Естественно о возвращении в участок уже и речи не идет, Роланд вместе с Уэйном едет в сторону указанного придорожного кафе, и всю дорогу они молчат. К сожалению, это совсем не тот случай, когда можно строить хоть какие-то предположения. Прежняя встреча с Дэном закончилась не самыми приятными впечатлениями, поэтому столь великодушная добровольная связь с полицией выглядит теперь, мягко говоря, несколько странно.  
Всё встает на свои места, когда перед ними в итоге предстает когда-то знакомый человек, глаза которого теперь лихорадочно бегают, а тыльная сторона ладони то и дело проезжается по шмыгающему носу. Не нужно быть знатоком, чтобы понять, что же здесь всё-таки не так. И, садясь напротив, Роланд устало думает лишь о том, как быстро в этом разговоре прозвучит слово «деньги».   
Долго ждать не приходится. Но с одной маленькой оговоркой: насколько бы не хотелось извозить Дэна лицом прямо по асфальту, он слишком уж прав в том, что сейчас детективы знают не больше, чем тогда, десять лет назад. А вот он, судя по всему, хоть сколько-то правдивой информацией располагает. Или это Роланд так хочет поверить в подобное? Потому что слова Дэна полностью оправдывают Тома, и это ещё один повод поверить — вряд ли бы Дэн стал спасать своего зятя без веской на то причины. А она была, поскольку при всём своём ублюдском характере, Дэн О’Брайен, кажется, всерьез любил свою сестру и своих племянников. Даже столько лет спустя, дойдя если не до дна жизни, то до нижних её уровней.  
В конце концов — не то чтобы у них был выбор — Роланд и Уэйн соглашаются собрать деньги в обмен на информацию, вот только сделать это быстро никак не выйдет, потому приходится отложить этот вопрос на день-другой. Увы, Дэн не из тех, кого можно увезти в амбар за чертой города и допросить так, как этого хотелось бы Роланду. Приходится проявить завидное терпение. И, проводив взглядом Дэна, Роланд остается оплачивать счет, пока Уэйн просит телефон, чтобы связаться с коллегами в участке. Нужно, чтобы те как можно скорее запросили расшифровку телефонных разговоров из номера Парадайс, в котором погибла Люси Перселл.


	3. Chapter 3

Этот город умирает. Машина без единого препятствия мчится по пустынной трассе вдоль заброшенных домов, и Роланд с неудовольствием смотрит на те места, которые когда-то прекрасно знал и которые были полны жизни. А теперь здесь не осталось ничего, кроме разрухи и нескольких всеми забытых жителей, так и не захотевших никуда уехать.  
— Этот город _убивают_, — негромко уточняет Уэйн. Спорить с ним не хочется, а даже если бы и хотелось — черт побери, он ведь всё-таки прав. Так что Роланду остается только сменить тему.  
— Надо прикинуть, кто ещё мог подбросить рюкзак и кофточку.  
— Да кто угодно, — в миг забыв о городе, Уэйн недовольно поджимает губы, ведь его не меньше, чем самого Роланда, раздражает этот тупик размером в целый десяток лет. — Но Тома вычеркивать рано. У него есть секреты.  
Усилием воли подавив разочарованный вздох, Роланд отворачивается от Уэйна, словно стало вдруг чрезвычайно важно следить за дорогой и только за ней.  
— Вернемся в офис — проверим церковь, остальных товарищей по работе… — оборвав свои планы на Тома, Уэйн наклоняется немного вперед, чтобы удобнее было смотреть за автомобильные стёкла. — Стой. Куда мы едем?  
Роланд ни секунды не меняется в лице. И остановить машину он тоже не пытается, продолжая уверенно прижимать ногой педаль газа. Браво, детектив Хэйз, заметил-таки, что они не свернули на привычном повороте в сторону полицейского участка.  
— Домой тебя везу, куда ж ещё, — наконец сообщает Роланд, словно были иные варианты.  
— Домой рано, у нас с тобой работа, — Уэйн выглядит удивленно, и в его голосе даже не слышно пока недовольства.  
— Работа никуда не убежит, — Роланд старается выглядеть расслабленным, словно они всегда вот так рано разъежались по домам.   
— Ну ты чего? О’Брайен. Мы ведь взяли след. Давай вернемся в офис, разработаем стратегию. Может ребята из отдела нравов подскажут что-нибудь насчет «голубых», — покачивает головой вслед своим словам Уэйн, который явно не хочет прекращать работу вот сейчас, когда ещё даже солнце не подошло к закату. И он чертовски прав в своём рвении, но бывают дни, когда лучше остановиться хотя бы на один единственный вечер, а не продолжать рыть носом землю. Возможно, стоит сказать именно это, но у Роланда получается только довольно резкое:  
— Да хватит уже, ладно? Не хочешь возвращаться домой — не возвращайся. Но не прикрывайся работой.  
— Мы по-разному работаем, — слишком быстро находится с ответом Уэйн, уставившись в окно.  
— О да. Совсем по-разному.  
— Я без намеков.  
— А я с тобой согласен, — кивает Роланд, не сумев спустить ситуацию на тормозах. — Поэтому я — лейтенант, а ты...   
— Что? Я что? — Уэйн сейчас смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, ожидая логичного завершения фразы.  
— А ты — это ты, — повернув голову, Роланд довольно долго смотрит на Уэйна, словно риск съехать с дороги напрягает его намного меньше, чем оставить взгляд напарника без ответа.  
— Останови, — чеканит в конце концов Уэйн.  
— Что?  
— Останови чертову машину!  
— Ты что, королева бала? Я задел твои чувства, и ты решил взять и хлопнуть дверью? — Роланд раздраженно взмахивает рукой, а в следующий миг этой же рукой крепко вцепляется обратно в руль, потому что Уэйн с чего-то решает, что резко повернуть машину в сторону обочины — несомненно отличная идея. Обиженный ублюдок!  
Машина со скрежетом останавливается в облаке дорожной пыли.  
— Ты, блядь, издеваешься?! — Роланд почти готов натурально заорать после подобного. — Что это за чертов детский сад? Ты куда собрался?  
Последнее звучит уже в спину высадившемуся из машины Уэйну, который, обернувшись, всё же заглядывает обратно в салон:  
— Плевал я на время. У меня работа.  
И подобное поведение выбешивает Роланда ровно настолько, чтобы всё-таки выйти из машины в желании оставить последнее слово за собой.  
— Если местные увидят твою черную задницу, шарахающуюся по округе, ты схлопочешь пулю! — Роланд так и смотрит в спину Уэйну, который и не думает оборачиваться, а потом обозленно вздыхает. — Мудак.  
Отлично, если Уэйн так хочет всё сделать по-своему, пусть проваливает куда хочет. Не хватало ещё бегать за ним. Да, точно, Роланд совершенно точно не станет беспокоиться за Уэйна, пусть тот сам разбирается со своим дерьмом.  
До дома Роланд доезжает уже с закатом и паркуется вдоль улицы, напоследок, прежде чем заглушить мотор, хлопнув ладонями по рулю, будто это именно машина виновата в случившейся ссоре. Раздражение ищет выхода, и Роланд с полчаса так и продолжает сидеть на месте, мрачно глядя в никуда. Стоило бы отдохнуть, но не в таком состоянии, а ехать куда-то выпускать пар… Сейчас это стало бы самой бесполезной тратой времени.  
Роланд несколько раз трет виски, то и дело смотрит в сторону дома — не заметила ли Лори знакомую машину за окном и не выйдет ли его встретить. Но загаданного чуда не происходит (да и так ли хотел Роланд на самом деле, чтобы его встретили сейчас?), потому он с условно чистой совестью тянется к полицейской рации.  
— Диспетчерская, это Д-12. Дэна О’Брайена нашли?  
— Д-12, уточняю информацию.  
Пара минут ожидания в этот момент растягивается по ощущениям в целую вечность, и очень хочется поторопить, снова выйдя на связь, но Роланд терпеливо ждет. Если он чему-то и научился за столько лет в полиции, кроме как держать лицо в любой ситуации, так это терпению.  
— Д-12, записывайте.  
Адрес оказывается неблизким — нужно выбраться на сорок девятую магистраль, но Роланд всё же трогается с места, ещё даже до конца не определившись, что будет делать на месте. Понятно, что семи тысяч долларов с собой у него совершенно точно нет, зато в багажнике автомобиля лежат неизменные кожаные перчатки, которые чаще всего развязывали чужие языки ничуть не хуже взятки. К тому же, эти перчатки ещё десять лет назад подарил ему незадолго до перевода в маркетинговый отдел Уэйн, поэтому воспользоваться ими в дань былым дням было бы вдвойне приятно, чем за честное слово просто так отвалить торчку кучу денег. А в том, что Дэн О’Брайен торчок, причем явно не первый год, Роланд не сомневается. Не хватало ещё поощрять наркотрафик деньгами штата.  
Именно за этими размышлениями Роланд подъезжает к тихому мотелю, в котором, если верить вывеске, мест на ночь уже не осталось. Об этом же сообщает и управляющий, даже не отрываясь от полуночного повтора игры против «Редскинс».  
— «Кардиналс» ни одного очка не заработают, — достаточно громко фыркает Роланд, успевший услышать результаты матча ещё по дневным праздным переговорам в полицейском эфире. Само собой, после таких слов управляющий в один миг обращает недовольный взгляд к клиенту и в итоге вынужденно утыкается в начищенный полицейский значок.  
— Меня интересует только один постоялец. Дэн О’Брайен. Больше ничего, — Роланд убирает спасительный значок обратно на пояс, пока управляющий с кряхтением, грозящим перейти в недовольное ворчание, поднимает видавший виды журнал для регистрации посетителей.  
— О’Брайен… Он у нас уже пару дней живет в шестом номере. Только давайте потише, — без особой надежды просит напоследок управляющий, в то же время жестом указывая, в какую сторону нужно идти.  
— Это уже зависит не от меня, — пожимает плечами Роланд.  
Машину лучше подогнать к самому номеру, чтобы можно было быстрее и действительно тише затолкать туда Дэна, поэтому Роланд тратит ещё пару минут, которые сложно назвать драгоценными. Да у него целая ночь впереди и даже часть утра, пока не придется ехать в офис, чтобы Уэйн там не всполошился от пропажи напарника.  
Роланд не торопится настолько, что даже собирается выкурить сигарету, чтобы окончательно всё для себя решить и отмести все оставшиеся сомнения. Но сигарета миг спустя летит на асфальт, потому что в номере слышен грохот, и он явно не от случайно уроненного кресла. В два шага оказавшись у нужной двери, Роланд с силой толкает её, чтобы сразу выломать и воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности, совершенно не рассчитывая, что она будет в итоге открытой. Поэтому он буквально вваливается в номер и с трудом успевает остановиться, как вкопанный, перед катающимися по полу людьми. Было бы идиотски, конечно, налететь на них, споткнуться и, упав, сломать себе шею.  
— Какого черта тут происходит?! — Роланд одновременно со своим воскликом хватается за пистолет, наводя его на Дэна (было бы странно, если бы его среди дерущихся не оказалось) и… Тома?  
Что?  
— Мистер Перселл, — годами выработанная привычка обращаться официально не подводит даже в такой момент, — хватит! Остановитесь!  
Зачем просить об этом — неясно, всё равно драка уже прекратилась спустя секунду после его появления. Том даже отпустил всклокоченные волосы Дэна, позволив ему с глухим стоном уткнуться лицом в пол.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Том даже вроде улыбается, но это сейчас больше похоже на звериный оскал. — Убирайся! Я сам разберусь с этим сукиным сыном и найду свою дочь. Он что-то знает!   
— Том, так нельзя. Это так не работает. Тебя мигом арестуют за нападение, — Роланд медленно убирает пистолет и протягивает руку. — Пойдем. Пойдем, тебе нужно уйти сейчас же. Я клянусь, что утром мы приедем сюда с Уэйном и во всём разберёмся.  
— Сейчас! Не утром. Я прождал достаточно долго, даже слишком! — вместо того, чтобы подать руку в ответ, Том вцепляется в плечи затихшего Дэна и снова его встряхивает, как тряпичную куклу, с грохотом вновь приложив его об пол.  
Кажется, в этот раз нет ни времени, ни моральных сил, чтобы нянчиться, потому что Роланд в итоге бьет наотмашь. Получается не удар в полной мере, а всего лишь звонкая пощечина, но обидная и унизительная, что явно порядком отрезвляет Тома, в глазах которого ярость сменяется изумлением. Не то чтобы в прежние времена не приходилось получать от Роланда, но то было в пылу пьяных дебошей в барах, когда Тома лез с кулаками на любого подошедшего без разбору.  
— Вставай, — вновь требует Роланд. — Немедленно.  
Тем не менее дав немного времени на раздумья, он пока что наклоняется к замеченному на полу пистолету. Неизвестно чей он, но лучше забрать с собой, потому что если на нем есть отпечатки Тома, беды потом не оберешься. Если Дэн найдет хоть один шанс обставить всё так, будто обозленный зять пришел его именно убить — в чем Роланд сильно сомневается, — то спасти Тома уже точно не выйдет.  
За это время виновник всей этой неразберихи успевает сделать выбор и подняться на ноги. Даже руку протягивает к поднятому пистолету, но Роланд коротко на него шипит, не найдя слов, и убирает оружие к себе в карман, перед этим предусмотрительно вытряхнув все пули.  
— В твоих интересах задержаться здесь до завтра, Дэн. Тебе ведь нужны деньги? — Роланд дожидается похожего на утвердительный стона и затем незамедлительно покидает номер. Слишком уж соблазнительна мысль пару раз пнуть лежащего Дэна по ребрам.  
— Полезай в машину, — командует он идущему за собой Тому, уже не скрывая злости. Этот день доконал Роланда окончательно, и дальше сохранять хоть толику прежнего спокойствия он уже не может. Да и кто бы подобное выдержал? Сначала твой напарник изображает из себя королеву _/драмы/_ бала , а потом вот, твой… в общем, а потом Том устраивает черт его знает что с явной угрозой жизни другого человека.  
— Роланд...  
— Полезай в чертову машину! — не выдержав, прикрикивает Роланд, а когда Том наконец оказывается в кабине, с оглушительным грохотом захлопывает за ним дверь. В нескольких номерах поблизости загораются с большим опозданием ночники, но Роланд успевает занять водительское сидение и тронуться с места раньше, чем хоть кто-то из постояльцев выскочит с претензиями.  
— Мы едем в участок? — без особых эмоций интересуется Том, словно ему наконец стало абсолютно всё равно, чем это закончится. — Не станешь надевать на меня наручники, нет? Я же готов был Дэна убить. Я бы точно его убил, но тут ты…  
— Заткнись Том, ради Господа Бога, заткнись, — огрызается Роланд. Даже его терпение имеет предел, и Том это, судя по всему, отлично понимает, поскольку с заднего сидения больше не раздается ни единого звука.  
Эта ночь могла бы быть идеальным зачином для какого-нибудь роад-муви: тихая ночная трасса, одинокая машина, выхватывающая прямыми лучами фар блестящий из-за начавшегося дождя асфальт, и двое спутников, тайны которых зрителям еще только предстоит узнать. Или, возможно, это больше похоже на какой-то нуар, который ничем хорошим закончится не может. Роланд не уверен. Так или иначе, фильм получился бы отменный.  
А вот реальность таковой совсем не была.  
— Так куда мы едем? — Том явственно начинает беспокоиться, в темноте не узнавая пейзаж за окном. — Роланд?..  
— Домой, — неожиданно с горечью усмехается Роланд, и тянется к радиопроигрывателю, чтобы включить музыку. Вести разговоры хочется сейчас меньше всего.


	4. Chapter 4

Роланд сидит в продавленном за годы кресле и, уперевшись локтями в свои колени, прячет лицо в ладонях. Этот вечер был слишком безумным. И черт подери, Том такой счастливчик, что смог после всего уснуть; Роланд поднимает голову, чтобы убедиться, что тот и правда спит, негромко посапывая в собственные руки, в которые уткнулся вместо подушки. Впрочем, нет ничего удивительного в подобной безмятежности — после изрядного количества выпитого алкоголя Том всегда в какой-то момент попросту засыпал сном младенца. Иногда прямо посреди бара. И тогда бармены неизменно звонили по единственному возможному номеру, тому самому, который был вытиснен на замусоленной визитной карточке, кочевавшей из нагрудного кармана одной рубашки Тома к каждой последующей.  
— Вы бы ему уже жетон повесили на шею. Ну, знаете, как псам, которые вечно теряются, — заикнулся как-то один их охранников в очередном баре, где Том бывал непозволительно часто. Роланд тогда весьма и весьма ясно дал понять, что это не его, охранника, чертово дело, жаль, мертвым грузом висящий на плечах Роланда Том в тот момент помешал закрепить нравоучение кулаками.  
И вот словно и не прошло целого десятка лет. Роланд выпрямляется, чтобы потянуться за пачкой сигарет и зажигалкой, а закурив, откидывается в кресле, пружины которого ни звука не издают, потому что уже несколько лет как не работают.  
Всё те же.  
Всё там же.  
На дворе будто бы опять тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятый год, а они только что вернулись из бара, по пути из которого Том то начинал извиняться, то говорил о том, что не хочет больше жить.  
За эти десять лет поменялось многое, но в то же время не изменилось ничего.. После повышения и покупки нового дома, где они с Лори должны были жить долго и счастливо, Роланд так и продолжал платить аренду за прежнее своё место, благо, новая зарплата это позволяла. А со временем, когда город пришел в упадок и жилье стало стремительно дешеветь, выкупил наконец старый дом, так ничего и не сказав Лори. Роланд никогда не считал себя сентиментальным человеком и, когда насчет этого пошутил Уэйн, только отмахнулся, что дело наоборот в здравом смысле. Сюда можно было приезжать во время ссор. Сюда можно было приезжать, когда очередное дело оказывалось сложным настолько, чтобы возникла необходимость в одиночестве и тишине посидеть над кипой документов. В один момент Роланд даже предлагал Тому переехать в этот дом, лишь бы помочь хоть чем-то, кроме слов, но тот отказался, сделав выбор в пользу какого-то там трейлера. Идиот.  
Роланд выныривает из воспоминаний, только когда почти докуренная сигарета обжигает пальцы. Часов здесь нет, и сейчас даже не поймешь, стоит ли вообще спать. Не то чтобы спать вообще хочется. Да, Роланд чувствует усталость, не столько физическую, сколько моральную, но никак не может расслабиться и отпустить произошедшее. Насколько же отчаян Том, что явился за нужной ему информацией с оружием. Насколько же отчаян, что спустя пять лет кристально трезвой жизни снова сорвался, сходу выпив явно не один скромный бокал виски. Не то чтобы у Роланда не хватает своих проблем, но он действительно переживает за Тома, как и все эти годы после злополучного знакомства.  
Но ведь во вновь открытом расследовании появилась хоть какая-то зацепка в лице Дэна. Да, её ещё нужно будет сотню раз проверить, да, никто не обещает достоверность, но ведь главное сейчас — хоть какая-то надежда. Даже сам Роланд готов признаться, что появление Дэна дало какой-никакой толчок всё продолжить с большим рвением. Теперь лишь бы дожить до утра. А там — ехать в офис, выяснять насчет денег, возможно, даже взять часть своих сбережений, лишь бы получилось быстрее. Ну и конечно ещё нужно извиниться перед Уэйном, будь он неладен. У них катастрофически нет времени продолжать этот детский сад, и Роланд готов в который раз пойти на попятную. Потому что нет детектива лучше Уэйна Хэйза, и нужно с ним плотно работать над новыми уликами, а не бросать друг на друга раздраженные взгляды с разных концов рабочего кабинета.  
Выкурив ещё одну сигарету, всё это время бесцельно созерцая спящего Тома и отбросив все остальные мысли, Роланд наконец тяжело поднимается на ноги, стряхивая с колен осыпавшуюся часть пепла. Ему тоже нужно поспать, хоть немного, хоть сколько-то, но не рискнув с комфортом лечь в постель из-за боязни проспать всё на свете, Роланд выключает свет небольшого торшера и возвращается обратно в кресло. К тому же, если Том вдруг посреди ночи вздумает уйти, его удастся поймать. Может это и стоит того, чтобы к утру болели спина и шея. Вот так, мысленно ворча сам на себя, Роланд в итоге и засыпает, уронив голову себе на грудь.  
Пробуждение наступает, как в книжках, с первыми лучами солнца. Как минимум с одним таким лучом, который слепит Роланда в левый глаз, пробившись из-за прохудившейся шторы. Поморщившись, он отворачивается, оставив солнечное пятно плясать на виске, и собирается поспать ещё немного. Но здравый смысл уже успевает проснуться: если провалиться обратно в сон сейчас, то вероятность прийти в офис лишь к полудню значительно увеличивается, а это не то, что нужно Роланду. Кроме того, следует ещё успеть отвезти Тома в его трейлер. С этой мыслью Роланд открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть в сторону дивана и убедиться, что Том всё еще здесь, вот он, спит, свесив одну руку вниз и негромко посапывая. Счастливая безмятежность. Хотя вряд ли тут уместно упоминание счастья.  
Роланд встает с места, не оставив себе больше шансов вернуться в дрему, и старательно потягивается, разминая затекшее от неудобной позы тело. Сейчас бы найти время лечь в теплую ванную и ещё хоть ненадолго забыться, но вместо этого его ждет только практически холодный душ и последующий марш-бросок на кухню, где из завтрака лишь дрянной кофе и, возможно, окончательно высохшие до состояния железобетона хлебцы.  
Тем не менее привычный аромат кофе, каким бы ужасным он ни был, окончательно пробуждает. А ещё рядом с банкой кофе обнаруживается консервированная фасоль с томатной пастой — похоже, завтраку всё-таки быть. Роланд и сам не замечает, как начинает негромко насвистывать какую-то одному ему известную мелодию, пока мастерски открывает ножом консервную банку и затем вываливает её содержимое на поставленную на огонь сковороду. Можно себе позволить хоть ненадолго представить, что это обычное утро обычного холостяка в чине младшего детектива, как лет пятнадцать назад. Во всяком случае, это здорово остужает мозги, напрочь перегретые реальностью.  
Долго наслаждаться иллюзиями не получается, потому что Роланд слышит, как скрипит в гостиной диван, и оборачивается на этот звук, чтобы в случае чего увидеть, как Том проскользнет в коридор, если вздумает молча уйти. Но нет, Том целенаправленно идет на кухню и останавливается на пороге, видимо, не решаясь идти дальше. Судя по его виду да и следуя самым простым умозаключениям — Тому Перселлу стыдно. Роланд видит это выражение лица не первый раз, так бывало каждое утро после возвращения из баров и в пару других сомнительных утренних пробуждений.  
— Позавтракаешь? — Роланд говорит как всегда спокойно, словно ничего и не произошло, и попутно достает с полки ещё одну чашку. Шанс, что вот теперь Том решит просто развернуться и оставить Роланда в одиночестве, стремится к нулю, поэтому сомнений и не остается.  
— Я? Да, пожалуй. Не знаю... — качает головой Том и бессильно приваливается спиной к дверному косяку; это движение скользит отчаянием в каждой своей секунде. — Роланд, что теперь делать?  
Похоже, в отличие от Роланда, он ни на миг не забывает о произошедшем. И снова, снова, снова пытается утопить себя в боли и чувстве вины. Роланд несколько растерянно трет пальцами правую бровь, словно уже не знает, что именно делать и как привести Тома в порядок. Но как-то — надо, поэтому он сначала предусмотрительно выключает плиту и только после этого полностью разворачивается в сторону двери.  
— Послушай меня. Послушай. Том, — зовет Роланд смотрящего в сторону Тома и подходит ближе, останавливается совсем рядом. Ласковым быть никогда особо не получалось, но можно ведь иногда пытаться. И всё равно в итоге Роланд притягивает Тома к себе несколько неуклюжим движением, чтобы осторожно обнять (когда-то Том в такие моменты вспыхивал недовольством, что с подобной аккуратностью не обнимают даже самых хрупких женщин).   
Тишина.  
— Мы с Уэйном раскрутим Дэна. И сделаем это законными способами, поверь мне, — Роланд говорит уже тише, уткнувшись подбородком в чужое плечо. — Этот ублюдок точно всё нам расскажет, он…  
— Я верю, — неожиданно спокойным голосом перебивает Том.   
И это доверие — то единственное, что Роланд Уэст не собирается ставить под сомнение.


End file.
